


Remote controlled fun.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [42]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alchemy, Bodily Fluids, Chatlogs, Cherub Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Calliope smut fiction for lesbian readers.  Calliope wants to experience sex in order to improve her fan fictions.  Luckily you have the means to help her out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote controlled fun.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters portrayed are aged 18 or over.

UndyingUmberage starts cheering Chumhandle via webcam.

UU: I am ready. I think.  
CH: Are you sure about this? We can always just read more ao3.  
UU: No no. If I want to be a trUe artist and writer, I need proper stimUlation for the more erotic story lines. To do this, I need to experience things for myself.  
CH: Okay. Just remember if you need to stop, just say.  
UU: Thank yoU ____. I woUld have asked Roxy bUt she was a bit tipsy. Oh not that I didn’t want to ask yoU! Oh dear, have I offended you? Oh gosh I am sorry.  
CH: Chill Callie, it's cool. I am honoured.   
UU: Thank yoU.  
CH Did Gamzee give you everything?  
UU: Yes! I never got to play myself so this is exciting!  
CH: Same here! Now here are the codes you will need. The first code is... Aaaaaah.  
UU: Oh no! What happened?  
CH: No that is the code. Aaaaaah.  
UU: Oh Roger! And the second?  
CH: Buzzzzz. 

Callie makes the remote controled Bangbang thank you ma’am vibrator and controller.

CH: The diagram tells you how to insert the batteries.  
UU: ______! This thing is enormoUs! How am I sUpposed to Use it?  
CH: Don’t panic, it is self lubing. Press the little star button.  
(Callie pushes the button. A rusty coloured fluid squirts out of the tip.)  
UU: Oh, it sqUirts. That’s... interesting. Did yoU design this?  
CH: I wish. Damara made it. I am pretty certain it isn’t modelled on Rufioh.  
UU:_______!  
CH: Hee hee.  
UU: TUt tUt Missy!  
CH: Okay are you comfortable?   
UU: JUst a minUte. 

(Callie pulls down her pants and panties. She straddles the chair as she care inserts the length of the vibe inside her. She pushes the button on the remote. Nothing happens.)

UU: Hey this remote doesn’t work.  
CH: That’s because it’s not the remote for your vibe. I have that one!  
UU: What fo- aiiiiieeee!

(You push the button on the remote causing Callie's vibe to pulse lightly)

UU: Oh my.   
CH: Hee hee.  
UU: Then what is this one for?  
CH: (Evil laugh) ME.  
UU: Oh my word!  
CH: You need to back out?   
UU: No no, I just… gosh yoU are so mUch better at this than I imagined.   
CH: Whoa! Easy tiger! Not starting yet.  
UU: So how are we to do this?  
CH: It’s easy. Each push of the button on the remote will increase the intensity. First one to make the other cum wins.  
UU: Doesn’t soUnd very romantic.  
CH: I’ll send you flowers if you win okay?  
UU: Ha ha! Okay. You start.

(You remove your panties and drape each leg over the arms of your chair, inserting your vibe carefully. You start the first level.)

UU: (Feeling wet at level 1) Oh my, that is a strange sensation.  
CH: (Feeling a tingle but nothing amazing at 1) Pfft this is nothing.  
UU: (Level 2) Ooo… it jUmps Up quiet the level doesn’t it. Still, this is rather relaxing.  
CH: (Level 2) Still not creaming my buns. I wold have expected Dams to do better.  
UU: (Level 3, Starting to pant) Oh my, it’s so strange.  
CH (Level 3, Getting wetter) I have sat on buses with more movement, C’MON!  
UU: (Level 4) Oh my.  
CH: (Level 4, Finally feeling a crackle of electricity Now it’s getting interesting.) I think I am so going to win.  
UU: (Level 5, Gripping the desk) Ohhhh.  
CH: (Level 5, maintaining control) I can hold out forever. I’ll have you coming buckets.  
UU: (Level 6, Desperate to catch breathe) I… I… can take it. Take this!  
CH: (Level 7, A sudden surge bolting though your clit) Ahhh, cheat! That’s two levels!  
UU: (Level 8, Chuckling) You were the one who said it was nothing. Oh my, is it warmer all of a sUdden?  
CH: (Level 10, Rolling your head back) Mmmmmm…  
UU: (Level 12) ______! This is so ……ahhhh.  
CH: (Level 15, Rubbing your hand underneath your shirt, playing with your breasts) Shit Callie, this is intense.  
UU: (Level 18) How….AAAARRRRRHHH, f-f-far will this go.  
CH: (Level 23) I-i-i-it’s Dams. It could go on forever. Oh sweet Jegus. Are you okay there?  
UU: (Level 28 Fluid pooling on her chair) Yes ______ please don’t stop.  
CH: (Level 34 Panting) What? You seriously want more.  
UU: Please!   
UU: (Level 50) Oh _______!  
CH: (Level 67) Fuck, Callie! I.... Aaaaaahhhhh   
UU: (Level 82, Cumming hard) GOG _______! I AM CUMMING! PLEASE TURN IT UP....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
CH: (Level 100, Bursting orgasm) AAAAAAHHHHH CALLIE!

(Both vibes fill you will all the fluid stored in them. You have both made an incredible mess.)

CH: You okay?  
UU: Yes! That was amazing. Thank you _____!  
CH: No probs.  
UU: (Looking around now panicked) Oh fiddlesticks. Look at all this mess! I am going to be in so much trouble! My brother is going to kill me!  
CH: Pfft, leave it for him!  
UU: I can’t do that!  
CH: Sure you can. It will serve as a reminder that at least you are getting some.  
UU: Hee hee, you naughty pixie.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Equius x Male reader.


End file.
